A baking pan is typically a flat-bottomed container made of metal, ceramic, glass, or other heat-tolerant material with sides and optional handles for aiding a user in removing the pan from an oven. Baking pans may be used to cook any of a wide variety of foods, including baked goods such as bread or pies and pasta dishes such as lasagna. Typically, foods cooked in a baking pan are removed from the pan by means of a spatula or other utensil and then plated.
Baking poses several common frustrations including: adhesion, mess, and damage to the baking implements including the pan. The first of these frustrations, adhesion, relates to the possibility of the food becoming adhered to the bottom of a pan. Attempting to remove an adhered baked good from a baking pan with a spatula or other implement can require the application of excessive force, which often results in imperfect or messy pieces of the baked good, and additionally to damage inflicted on the baking pan by the implement. Furthermore, even in the best case scenario of perfectly baked food, the appearance of the result can be easily ruined by imperfect application of the serving utensil.